Searching
by SouthParkfan2
Summary: ... What I think happens a few weeks after Inkspell. There are some major spoiler so if you haven't read Inkheart or Inkspell, go read the books than come back and read this!
1. Chapter 1

Farid sat next to the lake alone

Farid sat next to the lake alone. Orpheus was at the small camp in a clearing in the forest. He sighed as he titled his head up to look up at the stars.

_Flashback_

"_Look Farid, those stars look like a swan," Dustfinger was showing Farid how to tell different shapes in the stars… aka consolations._

"_I don't see it," Farid was having a hard time seeing a swan, "It looks more like a tree."_

_Dustfinger looked hard at the stars, "I think your right… they do look more like a tree."_

_End Flashback_

Farid sadly laughed to himself; those moments seemed so far away now. He laid on his back in the dewy grass and continued to stare at the sky; wishing that he had seen the knife coming… then Dustfinger would still be here.

He shook his head to get the thoughts out; if he kept thinking like this he would become depressed. He sat back up again as Gwin came out of the bushes with Jinks right behind. Gwin had a mouse in his mouth and Jinks wanted it as well.

"Hey you two, cut it out! You're going to wake up Orpheus!" Farid hated Orpheus; having him awake was like Basta standing in front of you with a knife at your throat. He sighed for the second time that night; getting up he walked back to the camp that he wanted to light on fire.

Finding that Orpheus was asleep and snoring he went over to the dying fire. Coaxing it back to life using the fire language that Dustfinger had taught him, Farid began to let it crawl up his arms. The fire talked to Farid almost regularly now that Dustfinger was not here.

Letting his eyes fall shut he fell asleep against the trunk of an oak tree. The stars twinkling over their heads and a small group of people dressed in black watching them as the fire died down and the sun came up.

(Did you think this was the end of the chapter?)

Farid woke up in a dark damp cell; his right ankle was attached to the wall with a shackle. Orpheus was in a similar position on the opposite side of the room. There was another person shrouded in darkness close to the other wall. No doubt that they were in the same position that he and Orpheus was in now.

He looked around the cell; there was a door to his left and a window to his right. The door was made of thick wood and had a small window near the top. Orpheus stirred and looked around like Farid had done a few minutes ago. An ear-piercing scream soon followed, "Where the heck are we?!"

Farid shook his head and replied, "I don't know, but there is another person in here so you should keep it down. I think they are asleep."

"Screw them; I want out of here now!" Orpheus did not notice that the shadowed figure was stirring but Farid did and was staring at the lump.

"It is rude to stare Farid." The voice belonged to someone familiar.

"Who are you?" Farid did not think he knew this person, but yet their voice sounded strangely like… "Dustfinger?"

"Yes," the lu- I mean – Dustfinger relied.

"Wha- How? When?" Farid could not form a sentence as he saw his mentor sit up and somewhat crawl towards where Farid was sitting. Only able to be within five feet of the boy before the chain would not let him go any farther.

"Nice to see you to," Dustfinger smirked, same old Farid.

"You're back from the dead!" Eyes went wide as Dustfinger laughed.

"I was, but they let me go after some smart talking and quick thinking." Dustfinger winked.

"Oh, so that's ho-" Farid was interrupted by Orpheus snorting and being annoying.

"So what am I going to do now? My tour guide is not going to show me anything anymore. What should I do?" Orpheus pretended to cry, being the conniving b that he was.

"Why don't you go home?" Farid suggested ready to be rid of the old man.

"Because you annoying little rat thing," Farid rolled his eyes at the old remark as Orpheus continued to talk, "I don't feel like it."

"You don't know how, do you?" Farid shot back ignoring the shocked looked he got from Dustfinger at the argument.

"I do, I just don't feel like it." Orpheus looked away signaling that he was over with this conversation.

Farid was dozing off about an hour later; he had moved closer to Dustfinger and was ready to fall asleep in a ball next to him. Eyes falling shut he was almost asleep when the door was flung wide open revealing… Basta.

"Everyone awake? Good. Get up and follow me." Basta signaled behind him as two strong men came in and roughly pushed Farid and Orpheus to their feet, leaving Dustfinger behind.

Dustfinger look horrified that he and Farid was being separated again. Basta smiled when he saw Dustfinger's face, "Hand me the boy," he motioned to the man that held Farid by both his back arms.

Basta caught the boy as he was roughly shoved into his general direction; holding the struggling boy by his upper left arm while his other hand brought a knife up to Farid's throat.

"Stop struggling or your head comes off," Basta whispered into Farid's ear as he pressed the knife against the boy's neck. Farid stopped struggling and Dustfinger looked like he was ready to kill Basta where he stood.

"I'll take care of the boy, you," Basta looked at the man who once held Farid, "Grab the other, they are all coming with us." The man nodded and went to get Dustfinger.

Once Dustfinger, Orpheus and Farid were secure the group of captures and captives walked down the dark hall, only some candles lit the way. Opening a door Basta and Farid were the first through to see that they were at the worst place to be… The Castle of the Night.

**Here is the first chapter please tell me what you think! **

**Please read and review, but keep the flames to yourself. Thxs.**


	2. Chapter 2

Farid started up at the tall towers, the high stone walls and the hundreds of soldiers that were stationed on the walls and th

Farid started up at the tall towers, the high stone walls and the hundreds of soldiers that were stationed on the walls and throughout the grounds. Orpheus looked around as well and was brought forward so he and Dustfinger were walking side by side in front of their captures.

Basta drugged Farid along as he almost ran to a huge door on the other side of the courtyard. Dustfinger was glaring at Basta's back, "You can't just die can you?"

"Nope," was Basta's only answer, a devilish smirk had crawled onto his face and made itself at home; it was not going anywhere.

When they opened the door they were greeted by a site that two of them never wanted to see, the Adderhead. "Hello again Dustfinger and friends, it is nice to see you again." The Adderhead had a fake smile on, and Dustfinger was not buying it.

"What do you want?" Dustfinger was in no mood for games after seeing Basta take Farid up to the Adderhead and hand him off. He could care less about what happened to Orpheus.

"I need to know where the Bluejay is," the Adderhead twisted on of Farid's right wrist behind his back so it was slightly painful but was not overbearing.

"Well, I don't know where he is." Dustfinger kept one eye on Basta and the Adderhead, who were standing right next to each other, and the other on Farid.

"Ok, then; Basta if you could give me your knife. We are going to… persuade our fire friend here." The Adderhead smiled viciously in Dustfinger's direction. Taking the knife that Basta was handing him he brought it up to the boy's nose. He was holding the knife so that the tip was not even an inch away from Farid's face.

Dustfinger's eyes widened considerably when he saw Farid try to move his face away from the knife but was unable to. "I don't know where they are."

"Don't you now, well maybe your little friend does," the Adderhead handed the knife back to Basta who took it and stood in front of a terrified Farid. The knife was resting against the skin of Farid's neck; Farid looked at Dustfinger not knowing what to do.

"Do you know where the Bluejay is?" Basta's mint breath smelled horrid as he whispered the question so only he, Farid, the Adderhead and Dustfinger could hear.

Farid thought for a bit before answering, "I haven't seen them for about a month. There is no telling where he is now." The knife was pressed slightly harder into Farid's skin.

"I'm not giving you an option on answering, I'm telling you." Blood was starting to drip down Farid's neck where the knife had shallowly cut into his skin.

Farid let in a quick breath as the knife cut into the skin and tried again, "I don't know where they are or where they went. The last I saw them was at the ocean's edge." This was somewhat true.

He and Orpheus had seen them at a cliff that had overlooked the ocean; but they did tell him where they were going, they were going to follow the Black Prince into the Wayless Woods.

Basta was getting impatient with the silent treatment. Glancing at the Adderhead he silently asked permission to cut the boy's neck, the Adderhead shook his head; knowing that the boy was one of Dustfinger's weak-spots he could not let Basta kill him so soon.

Smile fading fast, Basta glared at the floor; he removed and sheathed his knife at the Adderhead's stare. He stepped away from the boy but kept his eyes on the blood that slowly made its way down his neck.

Dustfinger looked slightly relieved when the Adderhead waved a few more guards over, "Take them back to their cells and give them some bread and water after chaining them back to the wall."

A guard came to take Farid as Orpheus was pushed forward back into the center of the room. Dustfinger glanced at Farid to see the cut on his throat, Orpheus was looking annoyed that he had been left out, and Farid was trying to remember which foot to put forward.

In the cell

"Farid are you ok?" Dustfinger asked after one of the guards came back with some stale bread and dirty water.

"I'm fine," Farid's voice was soft almost unheard.

"Ok then," coming over to sit closer to Farid, Dustfinger looked at the cut which had stopped bleeding a few minutes ago. The blood was starting to dry and flake off the skin. Dustfinger sighed and looked out the window before,

"I think we can get out tonight," this got Orpheus's and Farid's attention.

"What?!" Orpheus was loud, and I mean really loud. Farid just looked at Dustfinger like he was out of his mind.

"After watching the guard shifts for a few days and listening to their conversations; I think that now would be the best time to escape." Dustfinger was calm as he took two pieces of metal and started to pick the lock on his shackle before turning to Farid's.

"What about me?" Orpheus asked.

"I'll be there," Dustfinger replied, getting agitated with the cheese-faced man. In a couple of minutes all three were sneaking down the hall to the southern gate. There was someone they did not expect to see here.

"So the message was really from you," the Black Prince stood just outside the gate and lead them through the forest to what was hopefully his camp.

"Yea, but I didn't think that the Adderhead would find me so quickly." Dustfinger was occasionally glancing at Farid who was a few feet behind him, Orpheus following Farid.

"That is what happens when you show up a few feet away from their castle… is it true that Basta is back as well?" the Prince almost did not want to know the answer.

"…yes…" Dustfinger debated telling the Prince, even if the information was somewhat useful.

"This will set our plans back a few weeks."

"What plans?"

"Farid," the Prince turned around so he was walking backwards, "do you want to tell him?"

Dustfinger turned to Farid to see him leaning against a tree fast asleep.

"Poor thing, I saw the cut." The Prince said as he saw Dustfinger pick him up and carried him the rest of the way to the Prince's camp. "He can tell you when he wakes up."

"Why can't you tell me?"

"Because he needs to tell me what he has learned as a scout."

**Thanks for reading! Please R&R!**

**I don't own Inkheart or Inkspell and any of its characters.**

**I thank Cornelia Funke for creating these amazing characters… **

© 2008 Koze


	3. Chapter 3

Dustfinger carried Farid through the forest to the Black Prince's camp; Orpheus following behind them

Dustfinger carried Farid through the forest to the Black Prince's camp; Orpheus following behind them. Fires were lighting through the darkness underneath the trees and through the bush. Coming up on the camp, Meggie ran out of one of the tents and over to the Black Prince, "When did you get ba-" then she saw Farid in Dustfinger's arms.

"What happened?!" She looked horrified.

"He was just tired and fell asleep on the way here," no need to tell her about the cut on his neck, Dustfinger replied.

Meggie just looked at him, "Then why is there blood going down his neck?"

Dang, "Well that is easily explained… uh…" Dustfinger really did not want Meggie to know that Basta was back.

"Well?" Meggie started to tap her foot, annoyed with not being supplied with an answer.

"You see-" Dustfinger began but Mo interrupted.

"Meggie, stop pestering him. Farid will be fine; he always is when he comes back." Mo turned away from his daughter and was now facing Dustfinger. "I will show you where you can put him."

Dustfinger nodded and followed Mo to a tent that had a lantern and two fluffy bed rolls in it. Dustfinger gently put Farid on one of the rolls and went to get a cloth and some water.

He was almost out of the tent when Resa walked in with a bowl of water and a white rag hanging off the side. She smiled as she handed it to Dustfinger before walking back to her own tent with Mo.

Farid was breathing regularly in a peaceful sleep when Dustfinger started to clean off the dried caked on blood. He also cleaned the thin cut so it would not get infected later on. Once he was satisfied with the cleanliness of the wound he too lied down in the other bed roll and fell fast asleep.

-Next Morning-

The morning sun peeked through the crack in the tent flap as Dustfinger began to stir, sitting up he looked around still in a morning daze. He looked over Farid's empty bed roll… wait… EMPTY!

Dustfinger shot up almost knocking the tent over and rushed outside to find the Black Prince, Resa, Mo, Meggie and Farid all gathered around a fireplace. The Prince and Mo were talking about how to re-plan everything, Resa was cooking breakfast. Meggie was looking at Farid's cut and Farid was just sitting there answering questions that Meggie gave him.

All eyes turned to Dustfinger though when he almost fell face first into the fire. Meggie was laughing, as was the Prince and Resa. Mo was chuckling and Farid was trying to hold in the laughs.

Brushing himself off, Dustfinger got back up and sat down between Farid and Mo. Looking into the fire which was now yelling at him for being gone so long, he listened in on Meggie's questions before turning attention to breakfast.

There was bacon, eggs, cheese and bread for breakfast, but it was the first real meal Dustfinger had eaten since he had come back. Mo was looking between Farid, Meggie and Dustfinger who were all eating fast.

"Slow down you three, you all are going to choke." Mo chuckled as all three faces met him with a glare; Farid's and Meggie's were not as hard as Dustfinger's.

After everyone had finished eating the Prince addressed them, "With the information that Farid gave us this morning, we concluded that we should continue further into the Wayless Woods incase the Adderhead sends out soldiers or worse, Basta."

"Wait, Farid," Farid turned his head to face Dustfinger, "What information?"

Farid looked at the Prince who nodded in approval; he took a deep breath, "About three days after you died the Prince needed a couple of scouts, and since I was going to go with Orpheus anyway I volunteered. Then a week ago there was movement around the Castle of the Night. The next time I saw them was by the ocean so I said I would scout out the place."

Farid closed his mouth and Dustfinger looked awed, "You did all that?"

"Yea, and then the information that Basta was back was very important to our next move."

"So… your plan was to scout out the Castle of the Night from the inside?"

"Pretty much." It was that easy right.

"…What the heck were you thinking?"

"Uh?" Farid did not understand.

"You could have been killed!"

"I would've made it inside the Castle by myself without getting caught if Orpheus was such a loud sleeper." At that moment Orpheus came up behind Farid and pushed his way past to get some of the left-over breakfast.

"Food! I'm starving!" Orpheus almost sat on Meggie as he got his food, he would have sat on her if Farid did not pull her onto his lap (FaridxMeggie fluff! ). He glared at Orpheus as he happily ate the eggs unaware of what had happened.

Dustfinger looked at the scene and smiled, so Farid still liked Meggie a lot. He looked over at Mo who was shaking his head at Orpheus, Resa smiled like Dustfinger as Farid protected her daughter.

'I'm guessing that Silvertongue still has problems with them being together,' Dustfinger thought as he watched Silvertongue's face.

"Stop glaring at me boy, it is getting annoying," Orpheus snapped without even looking at Farid.

"Then apologize," was Farid's quick remark.

"To who?"

"To Meggie."

"Why?"

"You almost sat on her."

"You're too uptight." Farid was about to lunge at Orpheus if Dustfinger did not catch the back of his shirt.

"Calm down," Farid calmed down immediately at Dustfinger's order.

They all sat in silence until the Prince told them that they were going to get ready to leave for the Wayless Woods in thirty minutes. Farid went about twenty meters into the forest before returning with three horses, two with saddle bags and one with no bridle or saddle that was just following Farid like a puppy.

He handed the first one, which was just a plain bay horse, to Orpheus. The second one, the silver dapple, he handed to Dustfinger leaving the last one for himself. Farid climbed up onto the red chestnut's back and quickly found a seat.

Following everyone else they started the three day journey to the middle of the Wayless Woods


	4. Chapter 4

Ok let's get some things straight… I don't, nor will I ever, own Inkheart/Inkspell or any of its characters

**Ok let's get some things straight… I don't, nor will I ever, own Inkheart/Inkspell or any of its characters. I wish I did, so then I would be set for life and wouldn't have to do anything… and Farid would be mine as well.**

**Here is Chapter 4: Please enjoy! (And don't forget to read and review!)**

**Day One**

Farid rode next to Dustfinger as the walked down the dirt path moving as quick as they could. Everyone was on edge with Basta back and the Adderhead most likely looking for them.

Orpheus was at the back of the line, Farid was overjoyed, and was fuming when he could not hear the plans. Something is very wrong with him… (Huge hint don't you think? ')

Meggie and her mother, Resa, rode in the back of a wagon with Mo and the Black Prince driving. Everyone was tired so there really was not a lot of talking. Farid was especially sleepy he almost fell off if his horse did not wake him up in time.

Farid sighed; this was going to be a long three days.

**Day 2**

Meggie woke up at dawn, the wagon was still moving. Only the Prince was driving and Mo as asleep besides Resa. Dustfinger was awake and leading Farid's horse. Farid was asleep on the horse's neck. Orpheus's horse was tied to the back of the wagon with her asleep on the horse's back as well.

She rubbed her eyes and looked at the trees; they were getting larger by this point. _Just how far into the Woods are we going?_ Meggie did not know.

Dustfinger had moved so that he was beside the Prince. Meggie inched towards the from seat of the wagon and listened in on their conversation. "Are you sure that Basta is following us? I didn't see him." The Prince sounded worried, if Basta was right behind them it meant that they were not moving fast enough.

"I'm not entirely sure, but someone is following our movements." Dustfinger glanced behind him to make sure that Farid had not fallen off.

"This could be bad… why don't you, Farid, Bluejay, his wife and daughter all go ahead while me and Orpheus stay behind?" the Prince did not like Orpheus, there was just something about him that the Prince could place his finger on.

"Why? I will stay with Orpheus, you go with the group." Dustfinger did not like Orpheus either but why have the Prince suffer.

"But you just got back; it would be unfair to the boy."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, go with the boy. He really missed you."

"But if I didn't leave then you wouldn't have any of that information."

"That was the only up side."

"What do you mean?"

"Roxane was cruel to him; she wouldn't tell him where she was going to bury you. Wouldn't even let the kid pay his final respects." Dustfinger shook his head and sighed, Roxane could be difficult to deal with sometimes.

"Where is she now?"

"Probably back at her farm."

"I should at least go see her, don't you think?" Even thought he was needed here Dustfinger did miss Roxane a lot. (I hate Roxane personally, what she did to Farid was unforgivable!)

"After all this is over." Dustfinger looked in the back of the wagon and saw that Meggie was listening in on their conversation. Smiling he jerked his head back; the Prince caught on and slightly turned his head back as well.

"You were listening in Meggie?" Dustfinger asked cheerfully.

"Were you awake all night?" Meggie asked.

"No, Farid and I took turns throughout the night. You didn't think he would let me go without sleep would you?" He smiled, joking around this early must fry her head a little bit a least.

"No, he wouldn't. But he would go without sleep for you I bet."

"You're probably right," Dustfinger glanced back again, making sure Farid was alright.

**Day 3**

"We are going to split up. Dustfinger, Silvertongue; you two will take Farid, Meggie, and Resa into the forest. Orpheus and I will take the wagon and lead whoever is following us astray." The Prince gave Dustfinger and Silvertongue directions to where they were going and how to get there and into the hideout.

"Wait, how come I have to stay behind?" Orpheus asked the Prince who was getting irritated.

"Because there aren't enough horses if another full grown man goes."

"Then how are they going to ride?"

"Well, Silvertongue is going to get your horse, Meggie can ride with Farid, Dustfinger is going to stay where he is, and Resa has a choice to either ride with Silvertongue or we could unhitch one of the wagon horses."

"They would notice a horse missing from the wagon," Farid spoke up.

The Prince looked over at the boy, "… you got a point."

Mo looked slightly (ok maybe really) mortified that Meggie was going to ride with Farid, "Why can't Meggie ride with me or Dustfinger?"

"Then what about your wife?" the Prince does not argue, he reasons. (The Black Prince is awesome! XD)

Mo looked defeated, "Why does she have to ride with Farid?"

"No offense Blue Jay, or to you Dustfinger, but Farid is the best rider out of you three. He can fight as well as find hiding places." Now Mo was defeated, he had no where else to turn.

"Fine," he turned to the boy, "If she gets hurt, you are not going to be happy." Mo glared at Farid before walking towards Orpheus to take the reins from his hands.

Dustfinger was about to laugh at the faces Resa and Meggie were making; Farid just looked like he was going to fight in the front lines. Resa was shaking her head and walked over to Mo as well.

Meggie looked shocked at what her father said and walked over to Farid's horse. Farid got on before helping Meggie so that she could sit behind him. "Just hold on, 'k?"

Meggie nodded before she looked over at Dustfinger… he was laughing! She turned her head to look at Mo and Resa… Mo was glaring at the back of Farid's head and Resa was trying to calm him down.

All three lined up side by side and looked down the path, Dustfinger made sure that all the others were ready before shouting, "Go!"

All three horses took off down the wooden path Farid did not have a saddle so neither did Meggie. Let's just say her father was not too pleased. The wind was causing everyone's hair to blow backwards.

Meggie screamed as the chestnut jumped over a fallen log in the way. Resa also screamed while Farid and Dustfinger smiled. They rode for about twenty minutes before they slowed to a walk.

Farid unhitched Meggie's hands from his waist and slide off. He took the horse's reins off and slung them over his shoulder. Letting the horse follow freely behind him; Mo did not like this.

"What are you doing?!" He screamed as Farid turned to say something to Meggie before he was interrupted.

"I'm letting Red rest, with Meggie and I both on his back it helps to lighten the load a little bit every now and then." Farid answered before turning back to Meggie.

"He will not run off with you so there is no need to be so stiff. Just relax; he is not the type to buck off his rider." Farid reassured Meggie just the same. Meggie smiled as Farid turned and walked on the right side of Akira's head so that he could talk with Dustfinger.

-3 hours later-

"This is it?" Mo looked at a beat up cottage in the middle of a thicket. It looked like no one had been there in decades.

"I was here about two months ago and yep, this is it." Farid answered a rhetorical question given by Mo.


	5. Chapter 5

Hello everyone

**Hello everyone! Once again I don't own Inkheart/Inkspell or any of its characters.**

_Thoughts_

"Words said out loud"

(My comments)

**Here's the story…**

Farid opened the door to the small beaten-up cottage. The inside looked worse than the outside, there were broken floor boards, and the ceiling looked like it was about to cave in on their heads. "What a dump," Mo looked around to find nothing but dirty pieces of cloth and some charcoal that was left over from a fire long ago.

Dustfinger entered behind Meggie and Resa. He was puzzled on how a place this small could fit more than even two people. "Does the Prince really think that two more of us will fit? I don't even think we all do…"

Farid looked at them strangely, "Oh yea, you haven't been here before." He walked over to the back wall and just pushed it aside. As Farid disappeared behind the wall everyone gaped at the vanishing act.

Dustfinger was the first to walk up to the wall, reaching up to feel it all his hand met was a black sheet. Running his hands along until he found the center cut he felt opened the flap and saw a huge opening.

Gesturing for the rest to follow him he summoned some fire in his palm and walked down the pathway; the others not too far behind him. "Where does this tunnel lead to?" Mo asked in question.

"How would I know, I've never been here before." Dustfinger answered back. They continued down the hallway until they saw a soft green glow when they turned a bend.

Rushing towards the light (no don't go into the light!) they ran into a lighter curtain but pushed this one aside as well. Dustfinger was the first to go through; there were green crystals that gave off a light so the fire was no longer needed.

The cave was big enough for a whole troop division to fit into. The crystals grew off the ceiling, walls and the floor. There was a fire pit in the center of the room and places that looked like someone had been sleeping in here.

Farid looked up at them from the other edge of the cave room. "So you figured it out?" He smiled as he walked over to the place where the group stood in shock.

"H-How did you find this place?" Mo asked probably being the only one able to put words together at the moment.

"This? I found it when I was hiding from Orpheus for a couple of days. We were staying in the front part and while he was out I wall leaning against the back wall when I fell through the curtain." Farid finished just as Gwin and Jinks came running out from behind a crystal formation. Jinks had a mouse in his mouth as he ran away from Gwin.

Jinks turned sharply and Gwin crashed into Farid's legs, unable to make the turn as well. Staring up at Farid he climbed up Farid's leg and onto his shoulder, stilling hissing at Jinks.

"Oh yea, Roxane is showing up in a few days," Farid did not sound pleased one bit. (Wonder why?)

"Why?" Dustfinger wanted to see Roxane but maybe it would not be such a good idea for her and Farid living in the same space.

"She said she wanted to help so the Black Prince let her," Farid answered.

Dustfinger nodded at the answer, _sounds like Roxane to me_. Looking around he found that Farid had already laid out the bed rolls for everyone. There was three in one corner, for Mo, Resa, and Meggie. There was only one other on the opposite side of the room.

"Umm… Farid?" Dustfinger was going to ask about this.

"Yea?"

"Why are there four bed rolls but five of us?"

"I'm sleeping in the cottage part. There is another roll for Roxane when she gets here." He motioned to another bed roll besides the lone one.

"What?! That roof could collapse at any second!" Dustfinger was furious.

"It is in no danger of collapsing, you don't need to worry 'bout it." Farid walked back to the front of the cottage to wait for the Black Prince to show up. _They should be only half a day behind us anyway._

Dustfinger was about to go after him but Mo held him back, "Dustfinger, think about it. Do you think he would want to sleep in the same room as Roxane?"

Dustfinger still did not understand, "Why would he not?"

"… no one told you, did they?" Mo asked the fire dancer.

"Told me what?"

"You know that Roxane wouldn't let Farid near your body to say goodbye right?"

"Yes."

"Well, did Farid tell you how she kept him away?"

"…no…"

"She threw rocks at him and threatened to hit him with a stick. She actually did a couple of times and she got him pretty good with a stone."

Dustfinger was in total shock, he never knew that Roxane would do such things. "I think your lying." Yep did not believe him.

"I'm not lying! Go check the boy's right temple! There is a small scar from a rock!" Mo was angry, not at the boy but at Dustfinger for being so blind.

"Fine I will!" Dustfinger left to find Farid, as he neared the front room he heard singing. Standing just behind the curtain that separated him from who he knew was Farid.

_Gather 'round children to a story,_

_That was written long ago._

_About a kingdom on a mountain,_

_And the valley far below._

_On the mountain was a treasure_

_Buried deep beneath the stone._

_And the valley people swore,_

_They have it for their very own._

_Go ahead and hate your neighbor,_

_Go ahead and cheat a friend_

_But do it in the name of heaven_

_You can justify it in the end._

_There won't be any trumpets blowing,_

_Come the judgment day._

_On the bloody morning after,_

_One tin soldier rides away._

_So the people of the valley _

_Sent a message up the hill._

_Asking for the buried treasure _

_Tons of gold for which they kill._

Dustfinger finally recognized the song, it was not sung often. It was usually sung right before a huge festival and everyone joined in. But how did Farid know it?

_Came an answer from the kingdom_

"_With our brothers we will share,_

_All the secrets of our mountain,_

_And the riches buried there."_

_Go ahead and hate your neighbor,_

_Go ahead and cheat a friend_

_But do it in the name of heaven_

_You can justify it in the end._

_But there won't be any trumpets blowing,_

_Come the judgment day._

_On the bloody morning after,_

_One tin soldier rides away._

_Now the valley cried with anger_

"_Mount your horses, draw you sword!"_

_And they killed the mountain people,_

_So they won their just reward._

Dustfinger was about to cry, he always did when he heard the last parts of this song.

_As they stood besides the treasure,_

_On a mountain dark and red._

_Turned the stone and looked beneath it_

…_Peace on Earth…_

_Was all it said._

_Go ahead and hate your neighbor,_

_Go ahead and cheat a friend._

_But do it in the name of heaven,_

_You can justify it in the end._

_But there won't be any trumpets blowing,_

_Come the judgment day._

_On the bloody morning after,_

_One tin soldier rides away._

The singing stopped and Dustfinger went through the curtain. Farid was sitting in the middle of the room cross legged with Gwin on his shoulder and Jinks on his lap. Dustfinger quietly made his way towards the boy.

"Silvertongue told you… didn't he?" Farid said out of nowhere, not even looking behind him.

"Yea… I was just wondering…"

"You want to see the scar…" this was not a question. The boy's voice was cold and sharp; Dustfinger had never heard Farid's voice like this. It was always optimistic and somewhat serious and humorous at the same time.

"If you don't mind."

"I don't." Dustfinger quickly walked over as Farid moved some black curly hair out of the way. Letting sparks dance on his fingertips, Dustfinger found a long, narrow scar. It was and inch long and barely visible.

Pulling away Dustfinger stood up, "I still don't think it is a good idea to sleep in this room."

Farid sighed, he did not feel like arguing right now. "Fine." He got up and walked back with Dustfinger to the back cave room.

Mo, Meggie and Resa were already asleep so they quickly found their bed rolls and fell asleep quickly. Before they did Dustfinger could not help but tease Farid a little. "I didn't know you could sing so well Farid." Smiling he heard as Farid coughed in surprise.

"You heard that?"

"Yep." Farid must have been blushing like mad because he did not say anything else.

**End of Chapter 5**

'**One Tin Soldier' by artist (I really don't know who wrote this song TT)**

**Anyway I didn't make it up!**

**Don't forget to Review! Just press the little purple button… I'll give you a cookie?**

**Preview for Chapter 6:**

"**Why is that…that boy here?" Roxane glared as the opening after Farid walked to the front room where he would be spending the night. Even though Dustfinger wished he wouldn't. **


	6. Chapter 6

Hello again everyone

**Hello again everyone! Do I really need to say that I don't own Inkheart or its characters anymore? Everyone should know this already…**

**Anyway… here is the story! Don't forget to review at the end!**

Farid woke up first the next morning. Seeing everyone else was still asleep he slipped out to the front cottage room, humming some song he had heard a long time ago. Peaking through the curtain he made his way to the cottage's door.

He went about ten feet away from the entrance before taking a seat on the grass and waiting. _The Black Prince should be here by now with Orpheus and Roxane. My two favorite people._

Sighing, Farid scanned the area unable to find any human beings. He heard squeaking to his right which he assumed it was Gwin or Jinks catching a mouse. Birds were everywhere and every so often Farid would see a deer pop out of the bushes and run the opposite direction.

It was not for almost an hour later before Farid saw the Prince coming through the bushes towards the cottage… with only Roxane behind him. He jumped up to greet the newcomers when Roxane's glare stopped him dead.

The Prince looked between the two before breaking the heavy tension. "Roxane, please stop glaring. Farid, is everyone inside?"

Farid nodded before answering, "They were all asleep an hour ago when I came out here." He eyed Roxane warily, hoping there would be no trouble.

"Good, so where is Dustfinger?" Roxane asked the Prince, totally ignoring Farid as if he was nothing but air.

"He is inside, as the boy said." The Prince answered her seeing the boy would not.

Roxane pushed the boy aside roughly trying to get to the door. She opened it and gasped, "What are you talking about? There is no one in here!" Farid sighed and followed the Prince inside.

Farid walked to the back wall and pushed the curtain aside, showing the two the tunnel. Roxane ran forward as Farid and the Prince followed behind. The got to the corner before Farid stopped; the Prince turned back as well, "Don't want to go?"

The boy just shook his head, "You still should come." This was not a request, it was an order. Nodding Farid followed to the back room. He walked in as Roxane was hugging Dustfinger. Resa, Mo, and Meggie were at the fire pit cooking breakfast.

Deciding it was probably better, he joined the group of three at the pit. He watching the flames underneath the pot and occasionally answering their questions. The Prince was next to join their circle, they were all waiting for breakfast to cook so they could eat. (No duh)

Roxane and Dustfinger soon joined them as well. Breakfast was silent with the air thick with tension, mostly between Roxane and Farid. Roxane would not stop glaring a hole through the boy's head and Farid was doing his best to ignore her.

After they cleaned up from breakfast Farid stood up and walked outside. He was still able to hear what Roxane's words about him were, "Why is that…that boy here?" Roxane glared as the opening after Farid walked to the front room where he would be spending the night. Even though Dustfinger wished he wouldn't.

Mo sighed, "He is a scout and you know that Roxane." Mo did not know why he was sticking up for the boy… maybe it was because he knew that Dustfinger would not.

"If he is a scout than why is he here instead of doing his job?" Good response and Mo did not have an answer.

"I wanted him to come," Dustfinger spoke up… finally. (Tell her off Dustfinger! For Farid! For me! For a cookie!)

"Why? He was the one that killed you!" Roxane was turning on the waterworks, making herself cry at least a little.

"He didn't kill me!" Dustfinger yelled back, now knowing why Farid did not want to be in the same room with her.

"Yes he did!"

"I killed myself for him! That doesn't mean he killed me!" (I bet twenty bucks that Dustfinger wins. )

"So? He still took you away from me!"

"No. He. Didn't! Listen to me. I promised I would find a way back didn't I?!" Meggie, Resa, Mo, and the Prince started to move back from the fire. The fire was starting to get bigger; Farid was not here so it was acting off Dustfinger's emotions.

"Dustfinger, calm down please. The fire is going to get out of control soon!" The Prince tried to reach his friend but the fire pushed him away; burning his arm slightly.

Farid must have heard the yelling because he came through the thin curtain and stared at the sight in front of him. He quickly got the fire under control first and then looked at the Prince's arm.

There was a cloth and a bottle of water on the ground so Farid used it to treat the burn before turning to observe the argument between the two adults. Sitting down he looked between them before sighing, "Whatever you're arguing about, it's stupid."

Roxane glared at him but Farid did not shrink back or cower. Dustfinger looked over at the boy, _how long was he here?_

The staring contest between Farid and Roxane was broken by a loud shout from outside. Farid, Mo, Dustfinger, and the Prince rushed to the front room to see what was going on and who found them. "Farid, stay in the tunnel."

"No," Farid was going to protect, not be protected.

Dustfinger sighed and did not know what to do; he could not bear to see Farid die again. Well, maybe the boy would be ok, "Fine, but stick close to me."

"Ok."

**End of Chapter 6**

**Goodbye everyone! I'm not leaving and this story will continue. But there may not be anymore chapters updated for at least a week to three weeks. Sorry but there is a lot going on. Vacation, camp, beach with friends, then there should be more chapters.**

**To everyone who reviews… this time you defiantly get a cookie! But only if you review.**

**SouthParkfan2**


	7. Chapter 7

The foursome reached the front of the cottage and quickly moved into a defensive position against the outer wall

The foursome reached the front of the cottage and quickly moved into a defensive position against the outer wall. Mo and the Black Prince were on either side of the door. Dustfinger and Farid were on opposite sides of the boarded up window looking out of the cracks between the bards.

They sat and waited silently for the voices and figures to pass. There was a period of silence; Farid looked at the Prince to Dustfinger who were not showing any emotion. "Are they gone?" Mo whispered to the others.

"…" the Prince listened before slowly opening the door. Peeking outside he did not see anyone.

The prince nodded before they all relaxed enough to head back to the cave room. Meggie, Resa and Roxane were all in one corner hiding behind a large crystal formation.

Resa ran out to hug Mo, Roxane clung to Dustfinger like a lifeline while glaring at Farid. Who was currently trying to keep his balance while Meggie practically tackled him to the ground.

The Black Prince just sat near the fire circle waiting for lunch while everyone else was hugging and regaining balance. (Poor Black Prince… I'll give you a hug! hugs)

Mo was finally smiling at Farid and Meggie… with persuasion from Resa of course. Dustfinger was looking out the corner of his eye at the teens and smiled. Roxane stopped glaring and just looked away.

Time Skip: Dinner (… no lunch just skip right to dinner…)

Everyone sat around the fire circle as dinner was finishing cooking and they started to eat. The conversation was light as Dustfinger, the Prince and Mo planned their next move. Roxane was listening to the men as Resa talked to Farid and Meggie.

It was almost one when everyone had finished eating. Farid went to get water from a nearby stream to get some water in a pail and refill everyone's canteens. Meggie, Resa and Roxane gathered the dishes as the men went out to find more firewood.

Everyone finished their jobs and where now, once again, sitting at the fire pit. All they could hear was the crackling of the fire as one by one they went to bed. Soon only Farid and Dustfinger were awake.

Farid yawned and nodded a goodnight to Dustfinger who returned it upsettingly. About twenty minutes after Farid went to bed Dustfinger put out the fire using sand and a bit of water.

He crawled into the bed roll beside Roxane and stared at the ceiling until sleep overtook him. All that could be heard outside were the crickets and the occasional voice of an owl. One of the last peaceful nights that Ink world would have for a while.


End file.
